Where The Sun Don't Shine
by TarTarIcing
Summary: After the events of That Lucky Old Sun, scientist Ignacio Rivas faces his own thoughts for Fantastic. He knows he's not the best, but he doesn't know why couldn't he bring himself to hate him. Contains slash and masturbation.


_Where The Sun Don't Shine_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout: New Vegas or it's characters, terms and property. There is slash (Ignacio RivasFantastic) and sexual content, so for a warning, if you don't like those, you can read another fic.**

**I did this in inspiration from dA artist's ~Mikkynga, whose picture is right here: ~http:/mikkynga(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)In-helios-one-205053141 (I personally love her work!)**

**Plus, also give credit to the person who beta'd my oneshot: Sassy Satsuma! Love you Sassy! **

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Mojave Wasteland, somewhere out there was the Helios One Power Plant. It was dark, starry, but not in there...<p>

On the outside there were NCR rangers everywhere. Inside, far below in the lab, lived two scientists. Guarded and dimly-lit, but only if two measly ten millimeter pistols counted. Like the NCR, they worked around the clock, not standing in the burning sun, but grounded into the consoles, terminals and chemistry sets. They often sat down, writing notes, fixing said machines and interacting with each other.

The first scientist was named Fantastic. His name was well chosen. Simply recruited into the NCR out of desperation, he didn't fit the requirements. He hadn't the slightest idea of even simple physics. He sat around, babbled pseudo-intellectual subjects and often injected chems in his seat. Work was barely done if it was done by him, but he had an ego as though he'd done the work himself.

The second scientist happened to be Ignacio Rivas. He was a adamant member of the Followers Of The Apocalypse. In reality, he was there at Helios One a little after the NCR. Luckily, he wasn't pulled out. He was opposite of Fantastic: hard-working, passionate with his goals, and completely clean and modest. ARCHIMEDES? Discovered by him. The password to the Eastern section of the mirrors? Kept by him.

When the courier, Peter, arrived and fixed the mirrors, Ignacio was the one who sympathized with him, given his low intelligence. Fantastic just boasted about how the NCR was paying him. With additional directions, Peter shared the power.

Ignacio's heart was beating fast when he turned the mirrors. Fantastic's reaction to the noise was a simple laugh, "You gave the keys to a dumb courier! I know your safety-oriented ass would worry!"

"He's our only hope. He's the only one who can access the tower and get past the guards. At least we're now getting power at the places we want there to be power!" Ignacio calmly asserted. Even though the lab was cold, he felt a mild heat running through his body. Interaction with Fantastic was minimal, and mostly ended in petty quarrels. He was ready to argue his way out.

"Really? You put our energy in the hands of a man who can't even say 'apocalypse' right. I'm impressed, Ignacio, I really am." Fantastic just kept laughing.

"The Followers accept anyone, Fantastic. Intelligence doesn't matter. We work because of our faith in humanity. Maybe you should work on that," The Latino wasn't one to argue. He felt warmer now; he didn't know why. He was sure as hell he wasn't interested in the idiot with the sunglasses.

He waited for a reply, but luckily Fantastic shut himself up. Ignacio wasn't one to think about sensual persuasions, throwing himself into his work, even before coming into Helios One. He didn't know what was happening.

He just concluded he was restless. A few days ago, he accidentally a knocked over a burner while his assistant sung loudly over the radio. A week ago, he scribbled something rather embarrassing on his paper. His excuse was that he was tired.

It was late in the afternoon when it happened. Pencil in hand, the Follower sighed and doodled in the margin of his console notes. The pencil produced a shoddy drawing, one of an oval with two crudely colored in ovals with a line connecting them. On top was what it looked to be hair and under the supposed sunglasses was a parentheses turned horizontally. Supposedly, that was a smile.

He was not an artist so he giggled at his work. Fantastic turned his head towards him, got up from his seat and walked over. Unexpectedly sober, he had a suspicious expression to why a work-oriented man like him would laugh. He looked over his shoulder to what seemed to be a crude drawing of him.

"The hell?" The closet chem addict didn't like the lack of flattery of the drawing, "Is that me? I seriously don't look THAT retarded, man! Erase that shit, dude!"

"No way, it's funny. I'm showing this to Lieutenant Haggerty," Ignacio was still snickering. He held the paper as he got up and over to the door, "She's going to love it!"

"Nuh-Uh, amigo! You get right back here!" The redhead with sunglasses stepped after him. What was next wasn't the best of comebacks.

Fantastic grabbed his shirt collar with his left hand and hooked his hips with his right. Ignacio's face was flushed and started panting heavily. He also stood still as he shut his legs together. _Why am I feeling like this_, he asked himself, Just why? _I don't crave sex, damn it._

"Whoa, whoa... Don't get all frisky with me, pal. I don't go that way, if you're planning on asking. I'm gonna let you go now..." He gulped as he dashed back to his table, "Dude, have you ever gotten laid, man?"

"Um, that's none of your business..." Ignacio muttered as he walked away. That day he didn't go to Haggerty, but instead went to the bathroom. _I... I just need relief. I can't be horny by any means, no._

Ignacio sat on his bed, happy that he was no longer feeling hot. He rolled his shoulders back and sighed, happy that Peter had done a wonderful service for the Mojave Wasteland. Fantastic was still up, radio turned all they way up and chems on his table. After yelling at Mr. New Vegas, he piped up a question Ignacio thought he never ask again, "Really, dude... Have you ever got laid? Or do you Followers have rules against that?"

He froze in his bed, despite feeling a slight tingle in his stomach. In his life back at the Old Mormon Fort, he really never thought of sexuality. He always studied the sciences day and night. It crept up a couple of times, but he always had business to do. He knew he had to answer the question, since this guy was milking for answers, "Well, um, we don't really encourage it, as we have so much work to do and..."

"What about re-population? Doctors do that, right?" Fantastic was quick to jump the gun.

"We try our best to keep that to a healthy minimum. We're not a crude people. I don't even think I have an interest in it, I don't even think I mind being a virgin. So, no, I haven't done it..."

"Are. You. Serious? You're kidding me, amigo! It's the best, fucking thing, ever! Words, no, not even fancy science shit cannot describe the feeling. You Followers are missing out! I mean fucking is a reason for a man to live. I can't think how you people don't put out!" He slammed his hands on the table on every part of his sentences.

"Sex isn't a valid reason, Fantastic. The Wasteland should have a minimal need for it, and so should us Followers." Ignacio didn't even want to say that he was celibate, not because of his opinion, but of the NCR's general opinion on re-population. That was one detail he was going to definitely leave out. _But why am I even bothering to listen to this?_

"Man, you Followers are celibate. Even Peter had a nice lady on him." He whistled a long note.

"Her name was Cass. She's one of his companions."

"So, he could be boinking her, and I'll doubt he would do the robot."

"That was an Enclave eyebot. It's not a protectitron."

"Like FISTO?"

"Ugh... Why are you even going there?" Ignacio slapped his palm to his forehead and sighed.

"I don't know either," He was sure Fantastic was high on Jet.

"Listen, I don't want to discuss sex anymore or whatever this is. So, good night," He plopped down on his bed after hearing a muttered 'Whatever' and put the pillow under his head.

The day was long, with Peter the courier fixing the facility, the NCR cheering up, then Peter going back to the Follower to talk about ARCHIMEDES. Conversation with him was always long, because of the lack of understanding of certain subjects. Honestly, it was okay. Ignacio enjoyed his willingness to help others and his enthusiasm to get work done.

After, he was now certain Fantastic was really inhaling Jet more everyday. This talk about sex? It was unbelievable and totally unexpected, but what did he know, Fantastic had lower persuasions than him.

It was rather lonely in Helios One before the NCR arrived, but he had the free time to go back to the Old Mormon Fort on weekends. Now, he just stayed with Fantastic and the NCR. He enjoyed the company, but life with Fantastic was ambiguous: one day pleasant, another day irritating. He could recount the day he met him, and all he'd said when asked on how he got here:

_"They asked me how well I understood theoretical physics. I told them I had a theoretical degree in physics. They said welcome aboard."_(1)

Desperation's big mistake was often the misinterpretation of a joke as something more. Stress came in forms of arguments, broken objects, and the smell of chems. The NCR wouldn't care less, as long as they were working and the results came out fine. Ignacio could understand why his faction could see them as heartless and greedy. Fantastic just wanted the caps. But here the Follower was, laying in his bed, barely awake. He kept telling himself that he stayed because of his passion towards his work, but some other reason was creeping up.

His hand moved down his past his stomach. He slowly palmed between his legs. A small tingle made him twitch, not noticing that he was doing this. His middle and ring fingers began massaging the crotch of his briefs.

He turned his head and licked his lips, knowing that beneath all the career-minded thoughts he could have, he was enjoying this. He even let out a tiny moan as he rubbed himself. That, there, was his piece of stress relief. Thoughts of sheep came into his head, and sleep was dismissed in an instant. Only it melded into Fantastic. The idiot with the sunglasses of all people. _Have I really gotten used to a man who does chem and is grating to the NCR and myself? Is this a part of what we are even supposed to be doing for humanity?_

He was the only one to make him rub harder, the only one to intensify the tingle into a pool of arousal and the only one to make him actually moan. _He's not even good looking, why do I suddenly feel an acute sense of arousal around him?_ Ignacio rested his other hand on his inner thigh, slowly caressing it. His quickened breathing was a sign that he didn't question it, and that scared him.

Fluid-slicked back red hair, sunglasses, cheeky grin, arrogant, lazy and a chem connoisseur: what was there to love? He thought the opposite: what wasn't? His ramblings kept him company when he was working, especially when Mr. New Vegas was blathering about Old World culture that no one cared about. Sometimes he wished he could say "Say more words" to him and stare dreamily. _Goddamned sensitivity, I get off to the most ridiculous aspects because I don't dabble in sex often, don't I?_

"Ohhh... Fantastic," he let out a drawn-out moan as he began reaching in his briefs and touching that spot. _Why do we humans even have needs like this?_ His whole palm finally massaged that area while his other hand shimmied off his slacks. An uncaring shuffle hit the ground afterward. Next was the briefs themselves. He deftly pulled on one side inch by inch until the strap was a little past the knee. Same was done on the other side. The impact of the cold air was making him grit his teeth. The smack of coolness felt so great. _And I take great pleasure in this why?_

While resting a hand on to a pillow near his mouth, the other was on his arousal, pumping up and down with a firm grip. Legs spread and folded with his knees high, he made erotic sounds unheard of through his teeth. His head swam with thoughts of the chem addict. His tongue was coated with saliva as it poked out for a second. He imagined Fantastic's hand grabbing his arousal and making off-hand jokes. He imagined the pedantic tone of his voice egging him to be louder, thrust harder and to obey his every command. _I'm a Follower and this is what I fantasize about? I'm truly pathetic._

He began screaming Fantastic's name into the pillow. He knew this was a hard craving to satisfy and he was almost through. _This isn't new, Ignacio, you've taken a fancy like this before. _Pre-cum dripped past his thigh and onto the bed. He took shallow breaths every minute. His muscles started to ache. Despite the fights and the disagreements, he really wanted him. He knew there was something wrong with that, but he didn't care. He was moaning at the top of his lungs and it didn't matter if Lt. Haggerty came straight in.

He squeezed his eyes shut on release as he yelled Fantastic's name one more time. _And why do I want him so much again? _Cum stained the lab coat and his shirt, but he was lucky it was white. His body sprawled on his bed, on his back. He slowly pulled off the rest of his clothes, then putting a pillow over his lap to hide what he done.

Fantastic, behind the door, started to hear heavy panting. He dropped the Jet pipe and opened the door, stumbling due to an obvious high. Through that high, he stared at what looked like his partner: a flustered Ignacio in a sweat-soaked shirt and a pillow on his lap. He was sleeping and breathing normally. A trail of drool snaked from his lips as his hair was tousled roughy.

"I know I'm high when I see shit like this... That can't be real. No way in hell that's real. Ignacio's not a freaking horn dog and that I know," droned Fantastic as he closed the door and walked off to his table. He dropped the spent pipe in the garbage can and threw his head down on the table.

* * *

><p>Lt. Haggerty got up out of her bed, smiling ear to ear. Why? She was relishing a dream of Ignacio screaming in pleasure. She giggled every second she thought of it. She changed into her uniform, armed herself with her pistol and had her breakfast at her post.<p>

In between crispy squirrel bits and water, she talked with several of the female soldiers about her dream. "No, really, I had a dream, where Ignacio, you know, that handsome scientist in the lab... He was screaming someone's name in pleasure!"

"You're not serious, Haggerty!" a lady sergeant, Wilheim, gasped.

"No, Wilheim, I'm serious! It was like it was almost real, it was amazing!"

"Are you sure that WASN'T real? I'm sure something like that would be understandable. Scientists get so lonely sometimes," a private, Lee, wiggled her eyebrow after her question.

"Ignacio's a Follower. He doesn't do things like that!" Haggerty reassured her own credibility, "Wait! I should ASK him! Think of all the gossip!" Laughter and 'yeah's followed.

"Go for it!" Wilheim was always one for a dare.

"Yeah, tell me his reaction! We wanna know!" Lee had a thing for gossip. The women were pumped up. The men were confused on why Haggerty was so cheerful in the morning.

"Well, here I go!" Haggerty swung the keys around and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Below, the scientists were playing a game of chess. Ignacio moved a white pawn and Fantastic moved a black pawn next to him. The game went rather quickly due to his lack of knowledge about the game. A loud thud then rattled the chess pieces. The door swung open to reveal an ecstatic Haggerty. Both men looked on with indifference as she stepped in.<p>

"I'm sorry to bother you guys, but can I talk to Ignacio please? It's gonna be quick... I promise!" Haggerty asked. Ignacio awkwardly got up and walked over to her.

"Good luck, amigo..." the other scientist smirked to himself.

* * *

><p>"If you are wondering about the energy, we distributed it to the Strip and Camp McCarran, just as you asked," Ignacio crossed his arms as he sat down in Haggerty's office.<p>

"I know that was a success. I've got another question, though." The lieutenant chipperly brushed it off.

"What is your question?" The Latino was curious why she any further questioning, especially after their mission at the power plant was complete.

"Were you screaming last night? I thought I was dreaming, but now that I think about it, I could _actually_ hear you. Were you doing something _indecent_? Because that's against NCR policy." Haggerty wasn't bent on squealing anymore. She knew something was up.

"I..." He stammered, eyes directly down at the floor. Frozen. Did she _really_ notice what he was doing last night. Was _she_ even close to him at that time? He knew it was near midnight, and NCR rangers often turn in at that time. He was clueless to what to do or to say. He concluded that it was his fault for giving in. He could never lie. Not to the Followers, not the NCR, not even to himself. "Lieutenant Haggerty, I..."

"Listen, Rivas," she knew it was uncomfortable subject, "If you really did some... self-gratification... Don't feel bad. We're human, we do it sometime in our lives. The NCR and I believe that we're _not allowed _do it, publicly. In your case, you were doing it loudly, even though it was meant in privacy. I wasn't the only one to hear it; the other women officers heard it, too."

He zoned out, his face red and his expression blank. _This is over; I am screwed. The NCR's going to punish me. I can't go back to the Followers after this. I can't see Arcade or anyone else. I'm a failure. I have no self-control whatsoever._ _I don't think the women will be amicable to me anymore._ He believed his own celibacy was up and whispered, with self-depreciation intended, "Go ahead and punish me. I believe I've done wrong. I'll leave if that is what you want me to do."

"No, I've seen your situation. I hear most of the time Followers are celibate, or asexual. This is just a warning, required that you have to get up two hours earlier than the idiot. It's okay. It's natural to do what you did, but be a little more subtle next time." _So doing animalistic things to yourself while thinking of a complete animal is normal? Please._

"Thank you, Miss Haggerty. Thank you for your kindness," He walked away with a contented sigh, with his head at the height he usually held it at.

"Thank you for being reasonable. Have a good day."

* * *

><p>"So what's up, dude?" Fantastic turned his head around to see his partner not terrified in the slightest, "Seems like it ain't so bad with Haggerty. Details, man!"<p>

With a uncharacteristic smirk, Ignacio patted his head and started to whisper, "It's just between us men, alright? Promise you don't tell anyone? I'll get you some Psycho and Fixer."

"Deal," Fantastic agreed. He was getting tired of inhaling Jet nonstop anyway. The other then whispered away, turning the redhead from smarmy, to just plain surprised. He then took off his sunglasses and took a slow turn towards him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You, in your room, door closed, did that? You choking your chicken in there? **I thought I was high when I saw you after.** You were sweat-soaked, and you only had a shirt and a pillow to cover your bits. I can't fucking believe that... You had the balls to jack off and scream when the NCR's going to bed!"

"Thank whoever up there that you _were_ high on Jet and your radio was turned up," He gave a suggestive wink before going back into his room.

* * *

><p>Haggerty couldn't believe she let a man like Ignacio go with a slap on the wrist. She sat in her chair, thinking about what she <em>would've<em> done. Thoughts of the man's appearance floated around, but his disruptive self-gratification left the women a little... Unsettled to say the least. Until she started remembering the fact that she had an infamous nickname:

_Lieutenant Leila "Fag Haggerty", or "Fag Haggerty" for short._

Mentally slapping herself, she grabbed a pen and paper and wrote the facts. When she was done, they all added up: One) Ignacio is often alone with Fantastic, often days on end. Two) He was caught masturbating and screaming someone's name. _Then it must be..._ _That..._ No records said that he was married, or even had a significant other. A wide smile spread across her face, and the dimness of the room made it all the more brighter.

She appreciated that Peter was on good terms with the NCR. Hoping that he better had kept the emergency radio, she turned hers on to give him an unbecoming request.

She was a leader amongst other women. Not just in rank, but also of the rumor mill. She had a reputation of being "Fag Haggerty", and she was sure as hell that she was gonna keep it. Making Rivas wake up two hours earlier? Time for him to say goodbye to that.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Primm<em>

Peter was walking around and picking cactus fruit, smiling as he picked another plump piece off. Cass didn't mind Peter's lack of brains, because he had an amazing capacity of brawn. ED-E made beeping noises hovering over both of them nonchalantly. While Peter was humming a radio song to himself, Cass started hearing actual crackles of static and noise coming from his knapsack.

"Peter, listen to your pack. Put down the fruit," She called out to him, motioning her hands downward.

"You hear something?" Peter replied as he dropped the fruit and put his knapsack to his ear. It ruffled his curly, blond hair as he pushed it to his ear through the fabric. He then dropped that too and opened the straps.

"Peter, this is me, Lieutenant Haggerty of the NCR. Over," His NCR emergency radio buzzed into life.

"Hello?" He garbled his l's, "Something wrong with NCR Bear?"

"Nothing is wrong with the bear. It's the Helios One power plant. Ever since you restored the power grid, our leader Kimball wanted some proof of what we did. You think you can do find some method of proving it?" Haggety didn't care that Peter was lacking in intellect. If it was scandalous gay photos she wanted, then it was scandalous gay photos she was going to get. This was the perfect excuse.

"I got camera!" Peter procured a Codac R9000, waving it over his head, "We go to you! Now!" Other than picking fruits and vegetables, he started developing a love of photography; courtesy of Michael Angelo from Freeside.

"'Kay, robot, it's time to follow the leader," Cass remarked to ED-E as they both walked behind a galloping Peter northeast to the power plant.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Ignacio sighed as he loosened up his tie and drank a bottle of Brahmin milk at the usual table. It was one of those days where it didn't matter that outside was the Mojave Wasteland, but matter because it was time for relaxation. Fantastic sat coolly next to him, with his sunglasses off.

"So... How does it feel to wake up two hours earlier than me?" The redhead was always condescending.

"Not as bad as you think. I got to walk around the solar panel deflectors in the morning. It's great to clear my head just for once in a while," This was one of those times he could answer accordingly to his jokes.

"So you're not tired at all?"

"Not at all."

"Dude, I heard something from the guy rangers today..."

"What was that?"

"I heard them talk about Lt. Haggerty."

"Did she kill another fire ant? That's gallant of her."

"No, I meant they noticed a change in her, like, she's smiling from ear to ear. And it's not one of those happy-to-be-alive smiles. It's freaking deranged, especially when she gave me one this morning."

_Maybe it's because you're STILL an idiot_, Ignacio thought, but instead said, "Psycho, much?"

"Oh come on! I heard some people call her 'Fag Haggerty' because she's like this."

"Fag Haggerty? I doubt she has done anything wrong." The Latino didn't know whether to stop listening and leave or stay here.

"Have you heard of the words, fag hag?" He shook his head, _maybe the imbecile DOES_ _know something_.

"A fag hag is a chick obsessed with gay guys, like really obsessed with them. Haggerty already has 'hag' in it, so the other chicks put 'fag' in her nickname after finding out she had a fetish for gay guys. I seriously don't understand why she's so crazy about them. Gay guys are disgusting, bar none. They're like, freaking useless out here in the Waste-"

"Take those words back," Ignacio spat after back handing Fantastic, "You have no right to talk about them that. They're still part of humanity whether you like it or not." _If only Arcade was here..._

"Dude, what's your problem?" The other man stood up and backed away, until his back met a wall. Ignacio slowly walked up to him, eyes staring straight through his.

"Ever since I've met you and the NCR came here at Helios One, you've made my life miserable! Your idiocy is something that I cannot even begin to _comprehend_. This is why we Followers of the Apocalypse decided to part ways with them. The NCR is _greedy_, _desperate_ and most of all _hypocritical_! _You_, by the _most far_, are the _worst I've ever met_. _Fantastic_? Not by a fucking long shot!" Their faces were mere inches apart. Ignacio breathed heavily and clutched the other man's shoulders while he shook in fear of what was going to happen next.

"I'm sorry, man. Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it... Because I fucking hate you."

"I thought you were my friend!" As a defensive instinct, he thrust his palm out to his chest, not realizing he hit a nipple.

"Nnh!" Ignacio let out a soft grunt. Another thing he hated was being harassed. His hands let go of the offender's shoulders and began to cross his arms across his chest.

"I bet celibacy gave you a weakness... _Sensitivity_!" Fantastic began to regain his cocky attitude.

"Two can play at that game," He grabbed at his crotch, causing a shrill scream from the said man.

"You son of a bitch!" Fantasic pushed him to the ground. A flurry of labcoats and ties flew up as the rolled back and forth. Punches landed in various places. If this was considered a game, this was the Olympics. Hands violently groped each other, wherever damage they could. Expletives tumbled from their mouths, surprising the Follower, who never thought he had any capacity to say them. For Fantastic, it was natural, but more enraged. The two weren't above insults either:

"Prude!"

"Chem addict!"

"Fuddy-duddy!"

"Imbecile!"

"Crazy!"

"Says the one who does chems and racks up bills!"

"Tiny dick!"

"I'm sure a 9mm pistol scope is bigger than yours!"

"Don't care, 'cause the NCR is sucking my teats... My mistake, DICK!"

"I bet they alcoholics because of you! They want to get rid of the shitty taste!"

"You're just jealous that they do that! You Followers are nothing but a piece of sh-"

"Listen and listen good!" Ignacio slammed Fantastic into the wall of the main console, "We've done more than you NCR bastards in terms of technology. Just because we don't fight doesn't mean we're cowards. We got a whole supply of energy weapons and I know one here that can obliterate all of you ass-"

"So that's what you're hiding!" Fantastic slammed him back, "What else are you trying to hide?" He began to rip his assistant's shirt open and was now undoing his belt. He swiped his slacks and briefs down.

"What the hell are you doing, Fantastic?" He screamed as he felt his own slacks bind his own hands together, pushed behind his back. The redhead didn't hesitate to rub a hand up and down his thigh, creating a broken moan.

"Ahhh... Owww..." He squinted his eyes shut as he felt the rush of pleasure hit his nether regions. Tears came down his eyes as he felt it too much. _I can't believe I'm in a nightmare of a fight like this._ "Stop, please!"

The roughing up of before made them both hot and glistening with sweat, but Ignacio never thought he was _actually _getting off on the adrenaline. He didn't masturbate often, nor did he have sex, but these feelings felt remotely close. Only it was a fight and Fantastic was rubbing at a sensitive area.

"There's a reason why they call me, Fan-tas-tic," He drew out his name, "Is it all too much for you, amigo? Can't handle the _love _I'm giving you?" The Latino shivered and turned his head to the side as the redhead began massaging his fully erect arousal.

"P-p-please. St-stop! I-I beg you... No... Aaah... Aaah!" He began needlessly begging and shifting in his position. _Why can't I get up? Why can't I move my legs? Why can't I get out of this mess? _"D-don't stop, Fan-fantastic, please!" _Why did I even say that?_ He began using both hands to pump him. Ignacio was starting to scream, and it scared him that he was starting to enjoy this.

"Pfft. Virgins," Fantastic now pumped him with one hand while using the other one to stroke his nipples, the croon of his neck, the defining lines of his muscles. The man squirmed and writhed under, his mouth hanging open spilling out lust-crazed requests. His muscles ached more than the time he masturbated, due to the prolonged session.

"Ohhh. Yes! Yes! Rub me harder!" The Follower had NO idea what he was saying, his walls of rejection were instantly knocked down by the forces of love... No, lust. He was also thrusting his hips up to the other man's hand.

"You sex addict!" Fantastic unbuckled his belt and pulled his own pants and shorts down, "That's it, baby! Keep thrusting those hips up!" The other gritted his teeth and sucked in air, profusely and aggressively. The idiot did find him attractive, and it was perfect timing to grind against him. Maybe he liked him back, wondered as he notice that he wasn't even struggling out his slacks. Both ended up moaning each others names through clenched teeth, pants and the sound of oh-so intense friction.

_Clang._

With deft skill of his torso, Ignacio leaned forward and locked lips with Fantastic, screaming possibly one of his first orgasms into his mouth. Fantastic grabbed his shoulders in return and let one hand untie his slacks. They placed sloppy, inaccurate kisses wherever and whenever they place them. Ignacio let his arms roam around on his back and held every other corresponding place that the idiot touched. Maybe he wasn't an idiot.

* * *

><p>Behind the door to the lab stood Peter, holding his bobby pin. His shaking was proof that he spent a long time lock picking. Cass stood with her hands on her hips, looking down. ED-E swirled around them. "Good job, Peter..." Cass said, "I'm sure we can take photos now. You've already took ones of the tower, the solar reflectors and Haggerty. She did look a little weird, though..."<p>

"She happy. Not weird for her happy," Peter shuffled through his bag to get his camera.

"But it was really creepy. She was _literally _grinning. She was doing it to everybody."

"Me have no problem with that."

* * *

><p>"You sexy Latino prude."<p>

"You irresistible imbecile."

Both men were standing up, kissing, possibly giving tongue, and groping each other as though a Deathclaw was sentenced to kill them tomorrow. In between was only their erections, grinding and sliding along to their motions. Their hair tousled, their faces rosy and their apathy to the cum made this grand research in the making.

* * *

><p>"Me take photos now!" Peter yelled, aiming down the lens of his of Codac(2).<p>

"Two men rubbing dicks together covered in sweat and semen. I can live with that," Cass cracked at the two scientists.

"What are you doing Peter?" Ignacio pushed Fantastic off, covering his chest. Peter went wild, taking a photo every second. Apparently, he found the scene of the scientists undone very fascinating.

"If you want us together, boy-o," Fantastic slung his arm around his assistant, "Here it is." Peter happily snapped away. Ignacio leaned his head on the redhead's neck.

"We are so going to be in Miss Haggerty's office," He remarked with a smile.

"I love you, too." Fantastic replied, "Never knew you had it in you, amigo."

Just then, the sun came up...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, my first jump into the Fallout foray! I hope I did alright, given the content there (I really hope I did not offend anyone with the words "fag hag" and the dialogue of the LowInt!Courier, which is very similar to what you see in-game if you give him/her an Intelligence of 3 or lower). I've recently been on a fangirly kick for the guys of New Vegas (NOM NOM Boone, Arcade, Hsu... VAULT BOY). I decided then, why the hell not make a story for one of my new favorite NPC's: Ignacio Rivas. I've fallen in love with this guy after That Lucky Old Sun and all those funny videos of low intelligence Courier talking to him (I mean no offense. I never seen a LowInt!Courier around, so I decided to write one.) There's nothing wrong giving a little love to the other guys to the sound of Dubstep and Rihanna's S&M, right?**

**(1): Actual quote from the game.  
><strong>**(2): It's a camera from the game... It's really spelled that way. **


End file.
